Day 4 - Scene 9 - Part 3
Together – arm in arm – they walked over to the stairs and looked up. “There we are. Does this suit milady?” “We, uh... find this... suitable.” She giggled and then turned serious. “It's not really climbing you know, but it's pretty neat all the same.” “I'm sure it's fine.” He scratched his chin and stared up among the branches. The stair went straight up for quite a bit before it turned and disappeared around the tree. He looked but couldn't make out where it emerged again. “I saw these little platforms people had built in the trees down in Grums. I never knew anfylk did that kind of thing before. I'd really like to give it a try.” “Well then – go for it. Just don't confuse it with actually climbing the tree. There's a difference.” “Yes ma'am... baaaaa...” Amanda slapped his arm. “Ha, ha, very funny, now are you going or not?” Enar couldn't quite keep from laughing, but almost. “I'm going, I'm going.” He put his foot on the first step and stopped. “Me first then? If you want to go up ahead of me that's fine.” “No, I've been here before. You should go first. I'll give you a couple of minutes to explore on your own and then I'll come up too.” “Oh, okay then, if...” He trailed off when he saw the look in her eyes. “Yes, I say so. Now go, I don't want to wait all day.” Amanda stared at him and after a little while she smiled. “Shoo, off with you.” There was no arguing with that, and he quite liked the idea of exploring the tree on his own. He nodded and started up the stairs; thick, reliable, planks that barely gave way at all when he stood on them. The railing, too, felt solid under his hand. It'd bear his weight if he lost his balance. Not that he planned to, but it was good to know – just in case. Where the stairs turned around the tree he stopped and look back down. It hadn't seemed nearly as high from down on the ground. He'd hurt himself real bad if he fell off. At the foot of the stairs Amanda waited. She sat on one of the lower steps with her back to him. A smile crept on to his face; a warm and friendly one, not silly or goofy. Then he sighed, turned his attention back to the stairs and continued up into the tree. Soon he'd forgotten all about Amanda, and safety precautions, and whatever else might have been worrying him. The tree welcomed him into its arms, surrounding him with a tunnel of leafs and branches as he kept climbing. Everything was green. Shafts of light came through from outside and made the dust in the air shimmer. Sun cats skittered up and down the trunk as leafs and branches moved. It was a different world. Breathless he climbed on. The stair wound back and forth through the canopy. On a few occasions he had to walk along a branch to get from where one stair ended to where another began. Once, he even had to walk dow several steps before the path continued up. He passed two platforms with chairs on them but both times he kept going. It was just him here, he could go as high as he wanted, without having to worry about disturbing anyone else. Finally, he reached the top and stopped to have a look around. He stood in the middle of a large, green, space – leafs to all sides, above and below. A suspension bridge of ropes and planks lead from where he stood to his destination; a small platform resting in the grip of an enormous trunk coming up from somewhere far below he couldn't see. He grabbed hold of the railing and put one foot down on the bridge. It moved under his weight. The lines grew taut but didn't give way. The bridge held. He shifted his weight over and set down the other foot on the bridge too. Still safe; swaying, but safe. Step by step he moved across the bridge and as he walked he got more used to its movements. It always shifted a little when he set down his feet, but he learned to compensate for it. When he reached the other end, he turned and walked back, just to feel the bridge swaying under his feet some more, a big childish smile on his face. Then he walked over to have a look at the platform. A low railing surrounded the platform and a high-backed, wickerwork arm-chair took up most of the space on the square floor. Just one chair, but wide enough to seat two people – provided they were good friends. He knew he shouldn't be surprised but raised a mental eyebrow anyway. As he sat down the chair groaned and shifted under him, but once he'd settled he found the seat quite welcoming. He could even put his feet up on the the railing. Perhaps spending a night in the tree might not be such a crazy idea after all. Not that he would – he had a perfectly fine bed to sleep in – but he could see how it might be nice. He took off his cap, dropped it on the floor beside the chair, and relaxed. The planks on the bridge rattled and he turned to see Amanda standing with one foot on the bridge and one foot on the stair. She didn't look at him. Instead, just like Enar himself, she focused all of her attention on the bridge. Just like him, she took here time about it, making sure she had her balance and a good grip on the ropes. Enar smiled to himself where he sat watching her. He realized he wouldn't have been surprised at all had she skipped over in three big leaps. It was kind of satisfying that she didn't. For a moment he pondered whether to stand up and give her a hand on to the platform. He could, but it might be awkward. There wasn't much room with the chair and the railing and all. Better sit still and not accidentally push her over the edge. He didn't care what Elsie said about no one getting killed from falling out of the tree – you couldn't even see the ground from up here. “Hey,” said Amanda and stepped up on the platform. “Nice place you've got here. Move over.” Enar scooted over as much as he could and Amanda sat down. The char groaned and shifted even more and Amanda stiffened. She grabbed hold of the armrest and leaned back, little by little. Not until the chair stopped moving did she release her grip and let go. The chair held. Amanda closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Enar turned his face away and picked at a loose strand in his armrest. Amanda's hip warmed his and her shoulder rubbed against him as she breathed – catching her breath from the climb no doubt. She'd probably had a long day driving things around. From somewhere beyond the leafs the afternoon sun peeked through and poked him in the eye. Blinded, he looked away. “Should have brought something to drink,” said Amanda. “Perhaps I'm more 'respectable' than I thought.” “No, no, you're not...” Enar coughed and cleared his throat. “I mean, yes, something to drink would have been nice.” His face grew hot. “That was quite a climb wasn't it?” “Mhm...” Amanda dragged the word out, grinning wide. “I'm glad though. It's been ages since last, I'd forgotten how pretty it is.” “Yeah, it's beautiful. I can't even see the ground from here.” “Well, you can, if you really try, but I know what you mean. This must be what it's like under the water in the sea.” “Heh, yeah...” Crashing waves. Swirling water and bubbles that slipped through his hands. Panic. He clasped his hands in his lap and swallowed. “I drowned this morning. Worst trip I've ever had.” “Wait, hold on a minute. You were tripping in the morning? You're more of a party animal than I though.” Amanda raised an eyebrow at him. “No no, not like that.” He swallowed again. Might as well own up to it now, flattering or not. “I got really drunk last night. Like, really drunk. So, this morning Beired mixed up a pipe for me to smoke to take the edge off the hangover.” He shuddered. “Most potent pipe I've had in years.” “Oh, I see.” Amanda thought for a moment. “I've heard of that. Hillside Remorse, right? It's supposed to be really far out. Did it work?” “Far out indeed.” He plucked at the loose strand in the armrest. “At first it was really great and then all of a sudden it all went wrong and I drowned and died and got eaten by some enormous underwater monster...” “Ouch, that sounds really weird... but did it work?” “Yes. Perfectly. When I came back everything was back to normal. No hangover, no nothing. Even the adrenaline from that last big scare was gone. I was as calm as a bowl of yogurt.” He turned to her and smiled – to show her he was fine. “Wow... I've heard it's good, but not that good.” “Well, it took away the hangover, but I'm not sure I'd do it again. ... I mean, sure, I'd calmed down, but I'll remember that drowning for ever. Who knows what could happen next time.” What if he ended up like Linnea and conked out for days? He shivered and crammed his eyes shut, hard. “Fair enough. I see what you mean. It works, but you're not meant to use it unless it's really needed, right?” “Right...” He nodded. “Like all good medicines.” Amanda grinned. “How come you got so drunk anyway?” “Well, err... I'd walked all day – much more than I'm used to, and then when I got back Rolf served me this really delicious cider. I didn't think much about it and neither did he so I had a few mugs and then when I stood up it all went to my head. You know the deal.” “Hah, yeah, sure do.” She laughed; a short happy laugh. “I'll try not to make the same mistake when I get back home – it's been a long day for me too. Was it home-brew or cider-house?” “I think it was home-brew. He even tried to trick me into thinking he knew what tree the pint had grown on.” “He would. Old joker that one.” “You know Rolf?” “Yeah, well, I've met him a couple of times. It's a while since last, but even then he was old enough to be set in his ways, if you know what I mean.” “Yeah, I know what you mean...” They sat silent for a while, looking at the leafs. Something to sip would have been real nice here. He should have thought about that. Not that he could have, but still. “You do drink then,” asked Amanda. “Now and then?” “Yeah... yeah, it happens.” He really should try and cut down though. “Cool. You should give me call next time you're in Got. We could go have a pint or five.” “Sure... that might be nice...” He nodded and pulled at the strand in the armrest. “Have a chat and a drink.” Amanda perked up. “I know! I could be your wingman. I'm great at talking things up to potential customers. I'm sure I'd be a great wingman.” “Err...” Enar looked at her and frowned. “Isn't a wingman supposed to be a guy?” “Yes, that's what makes it such a great plan.” She clapped her hands together. “They'll never suspect a thing. You have to make some unexpected moves. “Eh, hm... okay...” “Yes. Exactly.” Amanda started counting on her fingers. “First, you identify your target demographic so you can understand their expectations and... actually... just forget about it.” She sighed and her shoulders slumped. “Sounds too much like work. Let's just meet up and get drunk and talk bullshit for a bit. Okay?” Enar smiled. “Yes, okay. Actually... that sounds a lot better. No offense, but I would like to try and find my own woman.” He blushed a little, but didn't look away. He had to stand for something. Amanda didn't say anything. She smiled back at first but then her smile faded and she sat staring out over the edge of the platform. Had he said something bad or was she thinking of Brodrick or was there something else wrong? Eventually, she swallowed. “I'm sorry I disappointed you.” “Disappointed?” “Yes. I'm sorry.” “Why?” “The message.” Amanda looked away, one hand plucking at a piece of bark that had somhow stuck to her dress. “You thought it was Jolene who sent it didn't you? They didn't tell you it was me?” Enar swallowed. “Oh, sure, yes they did.” The little strand on the armrest came loose in his hand when he pulled at it. "I knew it was you.” “You're a lousy liar Enar. You know that, right?” “Yes... sorry...” Why could he never keep his face straight? He didn't want to have been disappointed. It had just happened. It wasn't her fault. He wasn't disappointed now. “Seriously though.” Amanda sat up a little straighter and wagged her finger at him to make sure she had his attention. “You should forget about her an find yourself a nice, civilized, girl back in the city – someone who knows that life.” “I know...” He sighed. “I know you're right. You're making perfect sense. It's just... I think...” Enar closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “I got my brain knocked off its hinges you know. You ever had that happen? Amanda fell silent and sat very still. She lowered her eyes. “Not for a very long time. I don't let myself get into that situation anymore.” “Oh, I see...” “Mmm... yep...” The chair croaked a little as they both shifted in their seats. Enar leaning back, Amanda sitting forward, elbows on her knees. Sun cats played across her hair and shoulder for a moment as a breeze rustled the leafs of the tree, letting rays of light in. “Actually,” said Enar, breaking the silence. “I don't see. You keep suggesting I should meet someone, but you don't want to meet someone yourself. How's that fair?” “That's different.” Amanda still didn't look at him, but her shoulders seemed to tense. “No, it's not. How's it different?” “It just is.” She sighed and turned to face him. “Don't you see? You clearly want to meet someone to hook up with.” Again, she wagged a finger in the air, as if underlining her words. “If you didn't, you wouldn't be so hung up on Jolene. Tell me I'm wrong.” “No...” Enar blushed. “No you're not wrong.” “See. Difference. You want someone. I don't.” She threw him a big triumphant smile. “Oh, but don't you want a man in your life? Or a woman?” “Now you sound like my mom. I don't want anyone else in my life, man or woman.” Amanda made a cutting motion with here hand. “I'm fine. I don't need anyone to look after me. Okay.” With a sigh she crossed her arms and fell back into the chair. “Geez, sorry. I was just asking. No offense.” Enar shifted a little to the side, pulling his shoulder out from under Amanda's and shuffling around until he was comfortable again. “Sorry. I didn't mean to yell.” It was Amanda's turn to blush and she cast down her eyes. “It's a touchy subject. My mom's been on my back about it for years. “I see, I see. But... doesn't it get lonely? You must get lonely once in a while?” Amanda thought for a bit and then nodded. “It happens... It's not that I dislike people. I just don't want to get involved in anything serious. I don't have time for that.” “Ah, I see.” Enar frowned, but didn't say anything else. “Yeah, I mean, I don't mind a bit of fun when I can get it. I just don't want it to get serious – if you know what I mean.” “Yeah, yeah I know what you mean.” He liked fun too, of course. He didn't mind. “You, on the other hand. Different, right?” She smiled and giggled and nudged him in the ribs. “Yes... different.” You could be serious and have fun at the same time though, couldn't you? Some serious fun. That was an expression, wasn't it? “Exactly, so we should meet up some time and have a drink and a laugh and maybe I'll bring along a friend who's single, right?” She patted down her legs. “I didn't give you my number did I?” “No, and I didn't bring my phone this time.” “Seriously Enar.” Amanda heaved a big exaggerated sigh. “What kind of a useless person are you, leaving home without your phone. Enar...” “I'm a good local lad from the local hillsides. I don't know what this phone is you're talking about. I'm a shepherd and live on apples and mutton. I've got the cap to prove it.” Enar fished the cap up off the floor, plopped it on his head and made a silly face. “Hah, you couldn't look after a flock of sheep if they were penned in and asleep.” “Hey! I'm the best shepherd there ever was. This one time I even herded this sheep up into a tree.” “Hah! Very funny.” Amanda snatched the hat off of Enar's head and put it on her own. “Look at me. I'm a little farmer and I have a little hat.” She wiggled a bit, as if dancing, and then burst out laughing. Enar elbowed her in the ribs and tried to take his hat back, but Amanda covered her head with her arms and held on. Laughing and giggling they wrestled for the cap. Enar had almost managed to pry it off Amanda's head when a loud crack came from the chair. They both froze and stared at each other. Silence. They stared at the chair beneath them. No one even breathed. With slow, careful, motions they moved apart and, eventually, relaxed. “Oops,” said Amanda and tried to suppress a giggle. Enar stood up and checked the back of the chair. “Looks fine here. I don't know what it was that cracked.” Amanda still struggled to contain her mirth. “It was the chair.” Her entire face scrunched up as she tried to keep her laughter in. “Oh, well, that's fine then. I was worried it might have been your thick skull.” Enar grinned at her and sat back down – slowly. The chair held, but seemed to be pulsing, or vibrating, just ever so slightly. Could it be the tree magically mending the crack in the chair, weaving it back together? He turned to ask Amanda and realized she was shaking with laughter. It hadn't been that funny, had it? He waited a bit, put up his feet on the rail and leaned back in the chair. The leafs around them swayed back and forth. On a branch a few feet above, not far at all, sat a squirrel looking down at him. Amanda seemed to be calming down and the quaking of the chair subsided. He shot her a glance to make sure she was okay and when he looked back up again the squirrel had disappeared. “There...” Amanda took a long, deep, breath and wiped at here eyes. “Sorry about that. I don't know what came over me.” “No worries. Are you okay now?” “Yes. Yes I'm okay.” She sighed. “I just got a bit of a scare is all. Sorry again.” Enar sat a little straighter. “It's okay. No harm done.” He smiled and wiggled a little to get into a more comfortable position. Another few moments passed without anyone saying anything. Amanda's body warmed against his. Sunlight streamed in from the side. The afternoon would soon turn into evening. Maybe he could put his arm around her shoulders, like at the cinema. That would be more comfortable, wouldn't it? She probably wouldn't mind, he hoped. “Seriously though.” Amanda stretched and yawned. “It's really great not to have the phone ringing all the time.” It took Enar a moment or two to switch his thoughts back on track. “I don't know. No one ever really calls me these days.” Last call he'd received was two weeks ago when he was late for work one morning. “I mainly use it for taking pictures.” “That sounds pretty nice. I usually just get business calls – all the time.” She sighed and shook her head. “I'll have a huge backlog of voice mails to go through once I get back to town.” “What do you do anyway, if you're so popular?” He looked at her; at her crazy red hair and faded old dress. She probably had a little shop and sold arts and crafts supplies or home-made jewelry or something like that. “Oh, I'm with a company that sells airships.” So much for arts and crafts. “Ah, I see, like Nimbus?” “No, Air Vista.” “Air Vista?” “Yeah, well, it's a pretty small company and we keep a discreet profile. We specialize in import of personal recreation vessels; yachts mostly, but sometimes sloops as well.” “Oh, okay, so you're an airship salesman? That's pretty fancy.” Come to think of it, he hadn't noticed her wearing any jewelry at all. “Well...” She coughed and looked a little self-conscious. “I used to be head of sales, but had to take over as import manager. I negotiate the deals for the company and if the vessels don't comply with Viller regulations I make sure they receive the necessary modifications, so our clients can legally pilot them.” “Oh...” “Yeah, and then I have to liaise with the local mechanics guilds to ensure there's someone trained on the vessel in case there's a need for repairs of some kind.” “Wait, what...” Enar sat up a little straighter. That didn't make sense. “You import ships and then you train people to repair them just in case they break? Aren't all ships pretty much the same?” “Well, technically they are, but a lot of the ones we import are top of the line models with custom modifications. It's quicker to just train people here to handle it than to fly in an engineer from who knows where when something breaks. Our clients don't want to wait for weeks for their vessels to get fixed.” “Sounds... exclusive... Is that why people keep calling you?” “Exactly – well, except out here where there's no coverage and I don't have my phone with me and it's run out of batteries.” She smiled big and then yawned again. “Hah, yes. Will be hard to reach you then.” Frowning, Enar leaned back into the chair. Home-made jewelry indeed. She probably made more in a day than he did all year. --- Continued in Day 4 - Scene 9 - Part 4. Back to Enar's Vacation.